Numerous connector systems have been developed, and especially relating to electrical connectors. It is common to have male and female connector portions. Various locking mechanisms have been devised to secure connectors in a connected position. These may include generally, the use of a latch member. Latch securing methods have been previously investigated, including sliding latch securing mechanisms. However, it is believed that hinged options so far have not been available to practically and reliably secure a latch, especially where a latch stop is attached to a connector housing such that it may pivot into the connector to secure a latch.